The terms “assembly” and “force transmitting assembly” as used in this disclosure refers to an assembly, such as a split powerhead disc brake, that can function as a brake or a clutch. While the assembly described herein is particularly suited for use as a brake assembly and will be discussed in detail in the braking context, those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that the assembly is equally capable of functioning as a clutch. For simplicity, the term “assembly” will primarily be used, but the term “assembly,” “force transmitting assembly,” “brake assembly,” “split powerhead disc brake,” and “clutch assembly” are all interchangeable in the description below.
Known assemblies have been connected with a shaft to control power transmission. These known assemblies have been used in various applications, such as draglines, power shovels, conveyors, shears, power presses, and other machines. When machines have different operating characteristics, the force-transmitting capability of the assembly should be adjusted to correspond to the operating characteristics of the machine in which the assembly will be used. Some machines require transmission of relatively large forces to rotate a shaft or retain a shaft against rotation.
To accommodate these large forces, the assembly may apply frictional forces to two rotors instead of one. This dual rotor structure allows the same amount of torque to be provided in a smaller package. However, it is difficult for one spring set to apply uniform pressure on both rotors.
There is a desire for a multiple rotor assembly that overcomes uneven friction pad wear and maintains uniform pressure on both rotors with no manual intervention.